1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for shaping ground meat products such as hamburger patties and specifically to a method and apparatus that can provide forming a central cavity in a ground meat product such as a hamburger for receiving condiments prior to cooking and covering the condiment filled cavity with an additional layer of the meat product.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of presses and shaping devices with ground meat for forming patties is well known in the prior art. One of the purposes is to achieve uniformity in the end product in size and shape and content. Another purpose is that a more substantially formed ground meat product can be obtained using a press or shaping device than shaping manually.
It is often desirable when cooking and serving ground meat products to include other foodstuffs and condiments that are served with the ground meat patty.
A device for forming a compressible food item is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,854 issued May 14, 2002. This device is primarily for making ravioli. An apparatus for making a hollow hamburger is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,881 issued Oct. 7, 1975. A tinfoil type pocket is inserted into a hamburger patty from the side. Condiments are added after the hamburger is cooked.
The present invention provides a noncomplex, inexpensive apparatus for compressible foods such as hamburgers which includes a shaping device for creating an accessible cavity in the center of the hamburger patty for receiving condiments that will be cooked with the patty and then the filled condiment cavity is covered over and pressed by additional hamburger meat for cooking.